darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brae Terienn
Brae Terienn is the admiral for the Thyferra Space Guard and also represents the planet as Senator. Early History The daughter of a shrewd businessperson mother and a jolly, if somewhat oblivious chemist father, Brae Terienn is a young woman on the cusp of adulthood torn between moods. On one hand, she has a cautious demeanor, heeding her mother's lifelong admonitions to be sensible and work hard. On the other hand, she has an inner warmth that occasionally peeks through the chinks. frame|Brae's father, Dr. Bom LakuaBrae was an awkward 90th-percentile student, bright enough to see a lot of shortcuts, but not brilliant enough to be handed opportunities on a silver platter. Brae attended a quasi-military academy for young people, hoping it would bring order to her turbulent sentiments. She joined the Thyferra planetary defense force, but her field training period was aborted under mysterious circumstances, and they referred her to the Republic Guard. frame|More peaceful times in the Guard Pre Episode I * Brae's first Guard assignment was as backup for a joint archaeological/Jedi expedition to the mysterious dead planet Kraikynn Prime. * As one of the civilian police officers, Brae was assigned to investigate an attack on Agrippa Junik on Coruscant, with Vaal Hirah as a primary suspect. Episode I * The Republic Guard was curiously tasked by Supreme Justice Palpatine to arrest both Chancellor Eluriel Persee and Agrippa Junik. The Guard travelled to Corellia to intercept its targets when they arrived to board the voyage of the Grandeur. Briseis Karakas brought in Eluriel and Brae Terienn brought in Agrippa. * {Log} - Agrippa was released after being interviewed by Palpatine, and Brae was ordered to take the Protector to the defense of Merr Sonn. The Republic lost the battle to the mysterious Black Fleet. * After the Republic liberated Ord Mantell from the Blacks, Brae was patrolling Ord Mantell space on the lookout for a counterattack when she learned a sobering secret. * Brae cycled out of her week of duty at Ord Mantell, and travelled to Dantooine to encourage Vaal Hirah to eliminate himself as a suspect. He refused in a manner which Brae is reluctant to discuss, and the Agrippa investigation stalled. Clone Wars * War forces reorganization within the mobilizing Republic Guard, and Brae receives a 'field commission' to Captain and a chief investigator in the Military Police. * After serving with distinction at the Second Battle of Vanix, Brae was awarded with the honorary title Lady of Vanix, alongside several other officers. * Alongside Captain Karakas, Brae helped liberate Thyferra from the clones occupying it. * The Senate moves to name Brae Imperator of Thyferra. The next day, the Coalition of Thyferran Plantations appoints an Android, Dokinto Rintari, to be Chief Protector. The Supreme Court of the Republic sides with the Senate, and the Coalition initiates a bacta production boycott. The boycott ends when the Senate dismisses Brae as Imperator. The Coalition, through their spokesman Pesiro Nonobi, offers Brae the command of the Thyferran Space Guard. * Pesiro Nonobi asks Brae to serve as Senator for Thyferra. * Brae survives a sniper attack on Coruscant with only a moderate wound. * The Command Council appoints Brae Moff of the northeast region of the galaxy. * The Coalition of Thyferra Plantations formally elects Brae to serve as Chief Protector and Senator. * After the defeat of the Brood of Zergata, Brae is surprised to be nominated by the Senate to administer the captured world of Kessel. The motion is withdrawn after much filibustering by Graf von Mourn. * Brae withdraws her own name from a Senate motion nominating her to be Director of the Command Council Intelligence Agency. Episode II * The Chief Protectorship of Thyferra passes to Qivix Lazarus in an election hotly contested by the Coalition of Thyferra Plantations. Brae was nearly killed by a lazersword-wielding assassin while passively protesting arrest on allegations of treason levied by Dr. Lazarus. Rumors and Controversy * Brae has been known to rumble with defusing the occasional bomb threat. * Sometime around the time of the Thyferra Imperatorship debacle, Brae receives permanently scarring wounds to one ear and the same side of her forehead. Category:Archived Characters